Gateways
by Remniscent Shadow
Summary: In an attempt to return to each others side, the Elric brothers end up being part of a team in the hunt of a jewel. Could it be a philosopher's stone?  Awful summary  sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or any Fma characters or Fmab characters for that matter.

**Forewarning:** This story has a mixture of both versions of the Fullmetal Alchemist series, the movie included (kinda, not really), however, It's kind of pretty much sort of all been changed to suit my purposes, hah!. So yeah, it might be a bit confusing for a little bit. I hope not.

**Gateways**

The sun was blazing in azure skies, and green pastures. A gentle breeze passed now and then, a slight reprieve of the sun's battering rays. A small dirt road wound through hills and farther off in the distance disappeared into a grove of trees. Six figures were on the road, walking hurriedly, but in a calm manner. It was their normal way of walking, really.

Inuyasha was grumpy, no surprise there. Kagome had wanted to spend another day at home, nothing new either. Miroku had a hand printed onto the side of his face, Sango's nose was turned up to the sky- and Shippo's mouth was gaping wide open that one of Naraku's bugs could've fit in there. Far off in the distance towards the direction of the well there was a bright flash of light, several colors streaming through, flashing and changing, a loud creaking noise was heard and then in a moment it was gone. All was silenced, and there was more than just Shippo staring in awe looking back at the road they'd just come from.

-.

Ed was stubborn. This was the number one common trait amongst the Elric brothers. Therefore it must come to no surprise when Ed arrived, more like forced his entry, back into the realm of the Gate of Truth.

"Ah, so the child has returned." Ed recognized the voice, who else spoke in such annoying tones?

"Hey, bastard, I'm back."

"Interesting, how did you manage?" stepping closer the figure smiled at him, a cackling laugh emanating, sounding hideous, as more than just one voice seemed to resound out of him.

"Why should I, you know very well how I did it."

It had been difficult, but finally after so much searching he'd managed it, and he'd be damned if he did not receive what he came here for. He was going to be sent back to Amestris, to his brother, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer from this white faceless imp.

"Arrogant as ever, child. Tell me what knowledge do you seek now?" Ed snarled. "Don't be an idiot, you know what I came back for, asshole."

The cackling sound repeated itself. "Indeed I do, will you pay the price?" Ed's gaze fell on the figure, a determined poise on his features. Glancing at the writings and symbols scrawled across his remaining arm and leg, plus the additional symbols on his forehead and torso, he took a step forward, arms outstretched. "Yes, I do"

The truth if so it could be called, smiled. A huge wide grinned expression that sent shivers down Ed's spine,- something was wrong.

"So be it."

But, before Ed knew it, the Gate was opening itself behind him, sucking him in into the deep depths. Hands picked at his skin, a burning searing sensation that plagued his body, and all the while those eyes stared at him. He could hear many voices, some in pain, others laughing endlessly. Vaguely, Ed realized that this trip wasn't like his previous one's something was different, but the shocks circling in his system left him unable to analyze that further.

Ages seemed to have passed but Ed knew that probably no more than some seconds were going by. Either way, the overwhelming sensation to his tormented body made his eyes close shut, but just before he could lose all consciousness, amongst the black and endless voices he heard bright and clear.

"_Give me my brother back!"_

Alphonse.

**-.**

"_Al,_ step away from that _please_."

"_No, I won't!" _the scribbling of chalk over the floor increased as Alphonse rushed to finish the last details of his array.

"Al, please, Alphonse, do you really think Ed would want this?" the hand hesitated ever so slightly, before pressing back down firmly to continue its pattern.

"No, but _I do_" dusting his hand on the cloth of his pants, Alphonse stood up, honey colored eyes stared with firm determination back at Roy Mustang. Alongside him were Hawkeye, Armstrong, Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery. All with baffled and worried expressions.

"Al, please, listen to us, there must be another way!"

"No!", a tired sigh escaped Mustang's lips as he cast a glance to Riza. Taking her cue, she nodded once firmly before cocking her gun and raising it at Alphonse. She wasn't going to shoot, but who dared to defy Riza and her gun?

"_Oh,_ the fierce determination glistening in those eyes! How sad your story is Alphonse Elric, how I wish yo-" Mustangs glare was more than fair warning.

"Now is _not_ the time Armstrong."

"Of course, Sir."

"Yo' kid, seriously, the boss wouldn't like that we let you do this. So, do us all a favor and stop what you're doing, yeah?" Havoc took a step closer, his hand extending slowly, "Yes, kid?"

Alphonse gave them a slight smile, "I do appreciate what you're doing you know, but I can't stop, I will do this."

Everyone's muscles were tense, and all eyes were directed at Mustang.

"I want my brother back…" determination glinting anew, Alphonse stepped towards the middle of his array.

"Just take several steps back please, at your distance you might get caught with me…"

There wasn't any way to get rid of the array. Mustangs' eyes scrolled across the room looking for anything, _anything_ that would give him an idea as to what he could do. Sure enough, they'd gotten here before he'd activated the array, but not fast enough to stop him from completing it. Or they had, but anyone who got too near would get a bombardment of sparks that shot from the floor, not that Alphonse meant them harm, the sparks hadn't burnt that much, they were more like tiny electricity shocks.

In the center Al was extending his hands slowly, one clap and he'd be done. With a final smile towards his odd family, Alphonse clapped his hands together.

So obviously Mustang did the only thing he thought of.

He jumped in after Alphonse.

-.

Mustang's lung's felt like they were on fire. Everything was blank, and…and…

He felt chills go up his spine. They were back at the gate.

To say that Mustang was scared would be an understatement, he was terrified. This wretched place had taken away his eyesight once, he wasn't taking chances letting it happen a second time.

A hand wrapped around his shoulder, turning he gaze back, his mouth dropped as Hawkeye stared back at him.

"What are you doing," he hissed, "you shouldn't have come after me"

"Too late for that Sir, we're _all_ in on this" hardly containing the glare from his face, Roy turned to face Havoc, who was sprawled a couple of paces away from him.

"So, I'm going to make a random guess here, and say that everyone jumped in after each other." Passing a hand through his disheveled hair, he sighed. "That would be incorrect Sir, Master Sergeant Fuery, seems to be missing." replied Armstrong, hand outstretched to help Roy back to his feet.

"As well as, Falman, apparently." said Havoc, his hand reaching up to smooth his hair.

"Well, then lucky them." Scanning the area Mustang sighed in relief as he spotted Alphonse's figure a few feet away. Unconscious, but still breathing.

"You children do get tiring after a while" the voice echoed from all around, an awful deep sound, like that of many voices speaking at once.

Mustangs hair went on end, he knew that voice.

"Everyone get behind me"

"Sir?" questioned Hawkeye.

"Just do it Lieutenant"

A loud cackle echoed across deep into his bones.

"Hide behind you, he says," turning around Mustang tensed, "Silly, boy did you not learn last time, this is my realm."

Right in his face, "Got your eyesight back, I see."

He was next to Alphonse now.

"So tell me, are they _your_ sacrifice?" a slim white hand outstretched towards Mustangs group. Al blinked up blearily at the figure in front of him.

"What?"

"A price, you must pay a price." Standing up Al gasped, what were Mustang and his crew doing here.

Idiots, he told them to step _away._

"No, they're not." the figure frowned.

"_No?"_

"Yes, _no" _repeated Al.

"Too bad, I don't agree." a unanimous gasp, made Al turn his head back to Mustangs group.

Havoc was missing.

Then Armstrong.

"Stop it!" cried Alphonse. "They're not my sacrifice, bring them back!" he had to keep Mustang and Hawkeye safe.

Hawkeye was scared, what was this creature. Where had Havoc and Armstrong gone?

Anger began boiling in the pit of Alphonse stomach. There was endless alchemic power here, he could use that.

A clap of hand resounded as Al extricated a long thing white blade from the air. He sighed in relief, it had worked. Seeing as how there wasn't anything solid materials in here Alphonse hadn't been sure exactly what he would of pulled out.

The figure tutted at him. Alphonse lunged.

Simultaneously a wall of fire erupted. Mustang.

'Good' thought Alphonse, 'together we can do this.'

Shots rang out loud and clear, and went right _through._ Hawkeye furrowed her brow. She would not be much help then.

Alphonse was sparring, momentarily jumping back to allow Mustang the chance to fight back as well. But they were growing tired, and all the figure did was smile back.

Standing up Alphonse muttered, "Just bring them back, please." one step forward, "I didn't want this….I- I….I just wanted my..." Tear stained eyes glanced from under dirty blonde bangs, "I just…", another step, tears wiped away with the cuff of his sleeve, a deep breath.

"What do you want Alphonse Elric?" it mocked.

"Stop it, stop this!" shouted Mustang.

"I-…" taking another deep breath, Al took a fighting stance.

"You'll bring them back…_all of them"_ with an angry snarl Alphonse lunged.

"_Give me my brother back!"_

"Silly, boy" within moments, silence reigned once again.

"Hmm, that's better."

-.

Ta-da! The first chapter in what I hope will be a good story. Comments and anything else leave in a review! tell me what you think! was it a good start? I'm new at this and I suck at fighting scenes so sorry if it was lame, and sorry if Al's personality is a bit off, he's quite a challenging character to write. They _all _are.


	2. Wrong Landing

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything. :/

Gateways

Chapter 2: Wrong Landing

Ed's lungs felt like they were about to burst. He fell with a loud thud, his back hitting hard against the earth, with dust flying about, landing in his eyes and golden hair. He could feel the faint familiar thrum of alchemy running across his skin, seeping into the ground, almost a static-like feeling, yet comfortable.

Forcing one eye open, Ed glanced at his surroundings. The air was musty, but tinged with a scent of freshness, and a slight breeze stirred his attention upwards. Well, he was down one deep hole apparently. The walls were mostly covered with green vines leading up into the blue sky, the only thing visible. Standing up, he dusted himself off as best he could, and glanced about. First things first, get out of this hole, and then wonder what on earth had happened to land him here.

Taking an inquisitive look at the vines, Ed gave them a harsh yank. Besides the fact that it only earned him more dirt the vines held firmly. Sighing, Ed gave his automail a slight disapproving look before turning back to the thin greenery in his hands and muttering "You'd better be able to hold up good."

It wasn't a harsh climb, he might've not been traipsing over the country the way he did back in the old days, but that by no means meant that he was out of shape. The teachings of Izumi were not wasted as he still practiced her diligent exercise routines.

With a final 'thump', Ed pushed himself out of what he'd already assumed was a well and landed on the fresh grass beneath him. Taking a moment to breath and after removing the now squished up pieces of greenery from in between his mechanical digits, Ed stood up again to glance at his surroundings. To say that it didn't leave a hollow pang in his chest would've been a lie, -the vast expanse of greenery around him reminded him so much of Resembool, and of the in which he'd traveled across countryside's with his brother.

Snapping to his senses, Ed tilted his head upward, further ahead there was a blot in the sky. It was getting closer, and quickly.

"Well, that's odd" huffed Ed, there was a particularly bright red dot in the distance too, closer than the other hovering pale thing. What striked him odd was the particular pattern of it's flight…if it could be called that. Looked more like it was jumping up and down and up…and..

Too close!

A giant boomerang had been coming right at him. The sound of something whizzing over his head alerted him to that fact that he was being shot at. Taking a leap himself, Edward jumped back up to the lip of the well, balancing perfectly on the edge, arms poised defensively in front of him.

"What's your problem?" he shouted. "You psychotic flying fluff!" narrowing his eyes Ed could now see other figures on top of the 'flying fluff'.

Abruptly, that it nearly startled Ed of the edge, a man clad in red, with abnormally long silver hair landed in front of him. Golden irises studied him intensely, smirking, Ed responded. "Nice choice, I like red too." Shortly thereafter, Inuyasha found himself with a bloody nose.

"Hey, you squirt!" he huffed. "What was that for?"

"Your friend over there threw that giant thing at me and-!" he responded "Wait, who're you calling SQUIRT?"

"Inuyasha!" diverting the attention from the growing tension of the usages of the word 'squirt', Kagome placed herself neatly next to Inuyasha. Several paces away, Kirara and the rest of her passengers were landing, all of them throwing odd glances in Ed's direction.

After rather odd introductions and much convincing that InuYasha was _not_ a chimera, and that niehter was Kirara, Kagome set about telling Ed her story - which he accepted because his story was just as unbelievable.

"I see, so you do not come from Kagome-sama's era, our timeline?"

"Yes and no. I come from her era, but several years back in the second Great War"

"But?"

"But I'm not from _this_ universe. I don't belong in this world."

"How so?" Ed sighed. He didn't really want to explain, seeing as how he wasn't sure he should trust these people quite yet. But they believed him so far, and that's only because of their companion who shares a somewhat similar story to his. Minus the whole other universe thing…

"I come from place where things are based, not on mechanical scientific advancement, but rather on Alchemy."

"Alchemy?" piped in Kagome, "Isn't that the stuff of legends, it said that's how we began our chemistry, but moved on to other things."

Vaguely, Ed thought her statement about legends was ridiculous. She was next to _a dog demon_ for alchemy's sake.

"Yes, in this world it _is_ considered legend. However, in my world that's the main development area of research. My world revolves around alchemy."

"Could you do a demonstration?" inquired Miroku.

"No, your world is not the same…"

"But you performed alchemy which is what brought you here, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Hey Kagome…do you feel that?" said Inuyasha who had been lurking in the hut's corner very decisively trying to ignore the runt that smashed his nose in, and then had the gall to call him a chimer-who knows what-thing.

Wrinkling her nose in concentration Kagome let out a gasp about the same time Miroku and Sango did. There were demons approaching. Having being so wrapped up in Ed's story she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings.

"You should stay here," Kagome said, rising to grab her bows and arrows before climbing unto Inuyasha's back, "We'll be back soon."

"Like hell, I'm staying here."

"But Elric-sama" Miroku commented, "It will be dangerous out there"

"I can take a few kicks" Ed said sending a glare in his direction.

"Keh, if the kid wants to get his ass kicked let him go."

Mirkou furrowed his brow and then nodded. "Alright."

Ed didn't have too much of a hard time keeping up, he'd done more than enough running with Al back in those days.

Yes, he was surprised when hordes of things he couldn't even begin to describe began to ascend on them. But what none of them had been prepared for was that before anyone could do anything a loud boom echoed across the land along with a series of crackling sounds and bright flashes that emanated from the well, again. This created mass confusion for the demons who just like the humans below them, could feel the surge of power building up and bursting out then building up again and etc.

With a final ear piercing shriek, all was silent again.

For a few seconds anyways. With the demons howling in pain, the group re-set their priorities and set off to check the well first instead, with only Sango and Kirara to keep off the demons that would try to chase them.

Ed could hear loud coughs and grunts of exclamation and pain. Thoroughly unrecognizable, until one voice rose above all the others.

"_Hellooo?_!"

It was a voice that Ed would've been able to recognize anywhere, a voice that set a turbulent of emotions rushing through his veins.

"_Alphonse_!"

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone! I know this story is slow going right now. I think. But I hope to start getting things rolling. Sort of. Anyways! I'd really appreciate reviews! So if you'd be so kind as to leave me one and tell me what you think or if there's anything you don't like or anything at all you feel like commenting! Flame me if you want even, but tell me something! so go review please! I beg you!<p> 


End file.
